


Визитка

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, Визитка, команда поняла это буквально, команда посмотрела на "презентация фандома"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Благодаря стараниям зоркого анона.Группа с неофициальными переводами транскриптов: https://vk.com/the.magnus.archives
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка

А теперь, когда вы перестали тыкать на картинку: 

⠀⠀[Официальный сайт Rusty Quill](https://rustyquill.com/the-magnus-archives)

⠀⠀[YouTube (176 эпизодов)](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSbuB1AyaJk8zTF3nE2KRxuixG_A5gBKJ)

⠀⠀[Неофициальные транскрипты](https://snarp.github.io/magnus_archives_transcripts/)

⠀⠀[The Magnus Archives Wiki](https://the-magnus-archives.fandom.com/wiki/The_Magnus_Archives_Wikia)

  


⠀⠀[Кстати, вы все еще можете оставить нам заявку! :)](https://forms.gle/z79ku65yUpjn6TqR6)

**Author's Note:**

> Благодаря стараниям зоркого анона.   
> Группа с неофициальными переводами транскриптов: https://vk.com/the.magnus.archives


End file.
